


The Legends and Stories behind the Celestial Princesses

by glowinggemma



Series: My Fairy tail fanfic collection enjoy [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Legends, constellions, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggemma/pseuds/glowinggemma
Summary: This is backstory and legend that go to the main story but I am insure where to put them so I just made this





	1. preface

Ok I don’t know where i’m Exactly doing but I’m trying my best so bare with me actually story starts on the next chapter


	2. The legend behind the sun princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the legend/story Layla would tell Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is apart of the other stories that will come later

Once there lived a beautiful young maiden. She had many names and while her true name is lost to history, most simply called her Lucky because usually how one would describe her. She was born to a wealthy noble family, with a large manor and many servants eager to please their young mistress. But all was not well for the young once lucky girl. She learned very early on in life that money could not make her happy, nor all the dresses and toys she owned or could if she so pleased. And while the servants tried their best they could not of their own fault do so. Because what she wanted more than they could give her. She had lived her whole life in beautiful dresses, lessons of poise and etiquette, and many other things to make her into the perfect heiress for her father to marry off to expand his business and wealth in name of their the family. A name he married into but with her mother gone, and grief stealing away what little compassion his wife has instilled on him during their time together, he narrow-mindedly saw only this path, he had decided on and would settle for nothing less.

The girl knew this, she knew very well what her father intended to do, but like her father she stubbornly clung to her own dreams for the future. Because unlike most people in her position, she wasn't stupid nor would she be content play the part of the obedient bride her father intended her to be, because all this girl had even wanted was to find an adventure like the ones her Mother would tell her when she was still there. Stories of princes and princesses, knights and dragons, and most of all magic. Because that is what she possessed, this wealthy noble girl had a special type of magic. She had the ability and honor to call upon the Stars and call them Friend. Which the girl happily did and it is because of these friends she knew what she wanted and what she had to do. Because what she wanted even more than to have an adventure was to find a home that wasn't a beautiful grand tomb where a happy family had once resided. She knew her father would never allow it even if she promised to return because no matter what she would always keep her promises. Just like her mother.

So...she ran away.

She ran away from this palace that she had been trapped in for so long, with only a pack on her back and her precious stars for company. At first she disguised herself as a traveling gypsy to hide from her father's men, but soon fell in love with the lifestyle and dress. And while she reveled in her freedom from her father as she searched for an adventure to call her own, she once again became lonely. For she could not keep the stars constantly by her side, because the world she lived in was not meant for them, and if one was to stay here long enough they would cease to exist. not die just crease, which she felt was an even worse fate than her own if she was ever caught.

Soon she found herself wishing she could find some company, but instead company found her. One day she come across an amazing sight. It was a man with large bat-like wings, and scales scattered his skin, who could breath fire from his mouth just like the dragons of old. She was amazed and a little frightened but before she decide what to do the being had already found her knowing she was there the entire time. He happily introduced himself and started talking about his and that while he gobbled up his meal that was thankfully just game and not human. She was disgusted by his lack of manners but was otherwise awestruck as he told his tale. His name was Hayden (which thanks to her schooling she knew meant something along the lines of Fire or heathen, which was pretty fitting considering his powers and lack of manners) and he was looking for new of his father who said was a Dragon, and that he had been searching a long time. He told her of where he had search and what he had encountered on the way, and the people he (tried to) help. As she got over her shock she started to empathized the kind yet still destructive creature judging by his tales. She knew all too well how it felt to lose a parent and couldn't help but ask if he had been alone all this time as he was apparently the same age of her, (do dragon people age differently than normal humans she wondered similar to dog-years) desperately hoping the answer way no and to her relief it was. As it turns out Hayden was part fairy and lived with other beings who were who had the blood of bond of the winged creature. He explained that most of the time when people had magic it was in someway thanks to some kind of magical creature. Her eyes widened at this and she explained her own magic asking if maybe her blood was magical like his. To her dismay Hayden had never heard of fairies or really any magical creature who had magic like hers only rumors of other people who did, and from what he heard most of them weren't very nice. But then said he knows someone who might and told her if she was interested you can become a fairy or make you're blood/connection stronger by making a oath on a fairy's tail which can never be broken.

She was intrigued and was about ask more when they suddenly heard horses coming, and they quickly hid. at the company of knights pasted them. She recognized her families emblem and quickly grew scared. Hayden looked at the weird girl with worry. He knew many humans feared people like them, and while he was unsure of why she was scared he did know people with clothing like her's were not very welcome in those parts and were often stoned. But deep down he really just wanted to help her simply because he could. So once he knew they were safe, he quickly packed up his things and asked if she's like to come with him. She thought about it for a moment, she knew trusting a strange man she had just met was a bad idea but at the same time she highly doubted he was smart enough to even spell the word deceive, let alone do it. And who knows maybe going with him would lead the adventure she sot after. So she nodded and took his hand as Hayden started to lead her towards the direction of home. "What's your name again?" he asked. 'I never had a chance to give it because you kept interrupting me." She said knowing better than to tell him the truth, but as she racked her brain for something, a faint memory of her mother telling to be more careful came to mind. "Call me Lucky." She said smiling. "OK Luke-y.' He said already getting it wrong.

She sighed but continued to follow her companion towards this safe haven he spoke of. He led her deep into a great forest and in it stood an beautiful and enormous Magnolia Tree that roots stretched out for miles. And in the shade of this tree were the band of creatures that he spoke of. A community of magically beings who did what they could to help others. No two people were alike in this place and it was here that the merry group of misfits happily welcomed the girl and her unique gift with open arms. She learned that anyone who took the oath Hayden spoke of had to be looking for something, and while nobody there had done it before they say if you find what you seek you'll earn your tail and become a true fairy. Lucky wasn't sure what to swear to find at first. Thanks to Hayden and his friends she quickly had many adventures but was never satisfied for long. But soon word spread across the land of her father’s demands for his daughter to return. And when they learned who she was they promised to protect her and that she wouldn’t have to go back to cold place ever again if they could help it. She would get to take the oath and start her search.

Not long after a group of bandits managed to capture her but true to their word they came after her swords drawn and got her back. But it was during this time that the girl allowed herself to see and speak to her father face to face after more than a year. Not to reconcile, no it was far too late for that. It was to tell him to never try to hurt her new friends ever again or he will face the same fate of all those who opposed this wild group of fairies. And it was then that she figured out her search: To seek out others like her and do what she must to bring them home and defend her's no matter what the cost, and finally to find the ending to both her tails/tales. ;) Having sworn a binding oath and seeing the fire of her mother's spirit burning in her eyes he relinquished his men and Lucky returned to the tree she now considered home. And started her grand adventure, often helping others with their own quests and of course their home.

 

She wasn't sure how her story would end but she couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this tell me what you think in the comment below and please leave a kudos


End file.
